How Does He Make You Feel?
by EASPOA
Summary: Friendship Story!! Surprise Coupling!! Hikari and Daisuke are dating. Takeru goes to Jyou for advice...which was probably a big mistake. Shounen-ai (not Jyoukeru.) Revised 8/31/02


Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to people who don't approve of handing out random characters to fans. Which is just so sad, don't you think? *glomps Jyou*

How Does He Make You Feel? (Torturing Jyou) ~ Hikari and Daisuke are dating, and Takeru goes to Jyou for advice… which probably was a big mistake…

Pinkangelsakura (PAS): Welcome to our story!

Pikachumaniac (PM): Prepare to run away screaming…

Ken: Yup.

*screaming heard off-screen…* AHHHHHHHHHH! HELPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!…

I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!

PAS and PM *twitch*

Ken *sweatdrop*

*readers watch as Jyou chases Takeru around the authors, cursing and screaming bloody murder…*

PAS: Erm… well, now for our main attraction!

PM: Our story!

Mimi *seen running after Jyou* COME BACK HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

__

What is it about Hikari? She spends half the time ignoring Daisuke, and now she's going out with him? _And she knows I like her... I don't understand any of this..._

Is she playing with me? Teasing me? My heart aches everytime I see them together. When did she become like this? So selfish. She ignores all my feelings, and everytime I try and tell her, she uses Daisuke as an excuse. Is she doing this on purpose?

I can still remember when Daisuke bounced up to me and practically started dancing in my face. He was screaming... screaming about how he won Hikari's heart. It made her sound like a trophy or something... maybe that's all she is to him. But she should know that, right? Why would she choose him if she knew that? Is it all part of some clever ploy to make me feel like an insignificant idiot?

But I can't do anything to change the past. What's done is done. I love Hikari with all my heart but she loves Daisuke. I'm left with two choices; either try and win her from him, which is very unlikely, or I let her go. I don't like the second choice though...

If only I could talk to somebody... but who? Not my big brother, certainly. He spends more time running from girls than chasing after them. Of course, there's probably a reason for that... like Jun. But, well, you know what I mean, right? Waitasecond... am I talking to myself? That does it, I'm losing it! Strap me up and send me on a one way trip to the mental institute, Takashi Takeru is going insane.

I silently went over the list of people I could talk to... 

Taichi: No he's doesn't have a girlfriend. Still single. 

Yamato: My brother...I already went over the reasons why he isn't a choice. 

Koushiro: He's too busy with his computer to notice any girls. 

Iori: Too young. 

Ken: He's got so many girl admirers that he can't choose one. 

Jyou: The funny one. Ole' reliable is the only one of the Digidestined other than Daisuke who has a girlfriend. Never imagined that he would actually get over the "girls have cooties" stage and have a steady girlfriend. With Mimi of all people too.

Or maybe it was the other way around. It sometimes amazes me that Mimi has the ability to look beyond Jyou's geeky exterior to see... well, whatever she sees inside him. But I guess I can't really argue, right? After all, he's the one with a girlfriend, while I'm just pining away at my 'lost love'. Where did I go wrong though? I wish I could go back and try everything over... but I can't. I can only change things from the present. Perhaps Jyou will have suggestions for me, but I really can't be so sure. I mean... well... I dunno. He is the only one with a steady girlfriend... who doesn't plan on breaking up with him… especially since she spends most of her time squealing over him when she talks to Hikari. Oh… Hikari. I don't really want to think about her.

Hmm... maybe I'll go see Jyou and ask him for some pointers. If he can't help me, I guess I'll just have to give up and face the fact that Hikari could possibly love Daisuke and not me. I turn and look at the town clock. 2:45. If I catch the next bus, I'll be able to get to Jyou's house after his school gets out. I hope he doesn't go to the library to study.

But... getting tips from Jyou? Even if he does have a girlfriend... he doesn't seem to be the guy to go to for dating tips... 

Hopefully he'll surprise me and show that he actually has brains for romance under all of the gray matter that contains piles and piles of biology information.

That caused Takeru to smile faintly. Oh well. It was better than standing here and moping, right? After all, he had to start somewhere, and talking to Jyou was better than nothing. Besides, maybe Jyou would have some good advice for him... and then it'll all end up okay.

_I just hope I can catch him_, he thought worriedly as his resolve grew stronger and he started racing towards Jyou's house, hoping desperately that he would be able to catch the older Digidestined.

~*~ 3 o'clock, Kido residence ~*~

Takeru nervously knocked on the door as he shifted from foot to foot. After a few minutes, the door remained closed. Takeru scowled and knocked again. "Coming!" A voice answered. Takeru smiled as he heard Jyou's footsteps grow closer to the door. 

Kido Jyou opened the door and apologized before he saw who was standing on the porch. "I'm sorry. When I heard the door the first time, I thought I was hearing things and becoming schizophrenic and I was hearing things in my mind. Then you knocked again and I knew I wasn't delusional. So why are you here..." 

Jyou finally stopped his rambling and looked at whom he was addressing. 

"Takeru?!?!?!"

Takeru smiled nervously.

__

Don't worry... you're not the only one who thinks that he's lost his mind...

"Um… actually... I needed some help," Takeru began nervously. Jyou raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of help?"

"Um..."

"What... Is it math? Science? Dating?" Jyou teased, and Takeru paled.

"Um... something like that..." Takeru muttered, and Jyou blinked.

"I got it right? Which one? Math? I hope not. I'm not much of a math person. Are you sure you're not looking for Koushiro?"

Takeru shook his head. "No I don't need help in math" 

"Oh?" Jyou raised an eyebrow. "Science then? I really think you should be looking for Koushiro. I'm not good in science either unless it's about human biology, but you're not learning that in school yet huh?"

Takeru shook his head again. "I don't need help in science either."

"No? Then what? I didn't say anything else unless you mean you want help in dating." Jyou said, laughing. 

"Actually," Takeru answered, "That's why I'm here."

Jyou blinked.

"Takeru… this isn't really a very good time to be playing games..."

"I'm not playing games. I really do need your help," Takeru pleaded, immediately deciding that coming to Jyou in the first place probably was a bad idea.

"But why come to me?"

Takeru took in a deep breath, "Because you're the only person I know who has a steady girlfriend... I mean... well, you know."

"Don't you think you're kinda young to be having dating problems anyway? I mean... you and Hikari won't be going out for another year or so..." Jyou's voice trailed off as Takeru turned away, "Takeru… what's wrong?"

"It's... Hikari-chan. That's why I came. She started going out with Daisuke."

Jyou stared at Takeru. Takeru squirmed under his hard, steady and confused gaze. 

"Like I said before, this is no time for games Takeru..."

"But I'm not kidding!" Takeru protested. "I saw her kiss him with my own eyes! On the mouth too!"

"Hikari kissed Daisuke, on the mouth?! When did this happen?" Jyou asked. 

"Last week." Takeru whispered. "Ever since then, Hikari has been ignoring me and Daisuke has been rubbing the fact that he got Hikari in my face." Takeru's head dropped to meet his chest as he struggled not to cry.

Jyou put a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder when a lone tear traveled down his cheek. 

"Let's go for a walk Takeru."

Takeru looked up at Jyou, and thought quietly, _Jyou has the crest of reliability for a reason. I should have remembered that..._

Jyou gave Takeru a comforting smile, "It'll be all right, Takeru. You'll see."

Takeru just blinked as Jyou shut the door as he thought bitterly, "How can it?"

~*~

Surprisingly enough, Takeru did begin to feel better as he walked around the area. Jyou hadn't said a single thing yet, and Takeru couldn't help but wonder if Jyou was off in la-la land or something. Right when Takeru was going to call 9-1-1 and tell them that his friend had a case of laryngitis or something, Jyou finally took the time to open his mouth.

A gargled sound came out and Takeru fell to the ground. 

Jyou cleared his thought. "Sorry about that." He helped Takeru stand up and then asked, "So, what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm not sure," Takeru answered. "That's why I'm asking you."

"Well, I have to know if you plan on fighting for her or leaving her alone and letting her be happy with Daisuke."

"No! She can't be happy with Daisuke! She was meant to be with me! She can only be happy with me!"

Jyou smiled at the younger boy and calmly put his hand on Takeru's shoulder. 

"Takeru, how can you be sure Hikari was meant to be with you? Are you just jealous?" 

Takeru's eyes dilated as he realized the truth. "Yes, I am jealous. It hurts me everytime I see them together. I feel as if a piece of my heart is breaking off and hollowness is left there. It rains and pours in a land of hope and slowly, the paradise is fading... Never to be seen again..." 

Jyou blinked at Takeru's heart-filled words. Never in his how lift had he heard a person speak with more passionate and sorrowful words before. And to think, this person was someone years younger than any famous writer or composer who have been noted for their "tales of sorrow."

"You really love her, don't you?" Jyou asked, and Takeru just stared goggle eyed at the older Digidestined.

"Isn't that what I've been saying for the past several minutes? I love her, Jyou! I love her more than I think is possible sometimes. I want her to be happy, but I don't understand how she can be happy with Daisuke! Daisuke is a nice guy and everything... but… I'm just... really confused right now."

"Takeru, you need to understand that maybe Hikari is happy with Daisuke. I know this is hard on you. You know Hikari loves you, but you need to accept that she may only love you like a friend, not a boyfriend."

Takeru stared at him, processing the words. 

"I never got the chance to tell her my feelings. I've been trying for the last few days but she keeps avoiding me. I can't give up on her if she doesn't know how I feel, right? I mean what if she really does care for me but she doesn't realize it."

Jyou sighed. "That could be a possibility, Takeru. But what about Daisuke? I mean, how would you feel if you had Hikari as a girlfriend and then suddenly your worst rival comes along, tells your girlfriend he loves her, and then she leaves you?" 

Takeru couldn't help but think that he didn't like Daisuke enough as a friend to really care. But he had to admit that Jyou had a point. What happens if Hikari really was happy with Daisuke? What happens if he was just having sour grapes? Oh… why couldn't life be easier? What happened to the good old days of just being chased by evil Digimon, having your older brother walk off to find the meaning of his crest, and almost getting killed? Now those were the good days.

Jyou felt uncomfortable in Takeru's discomfort.

_What happens if I'm giving him the absolute opposite of what he needs to hear? I wish I could do better than just stand here and listen to him, but what? I'm practically as confused as he is. Even I can't understand why Hikari would date Daisuke... I always assumed that she would want to be with Takeru. Maybe that's the problem. The assuming._

Jyou then announced his worries aloud. 

"Takeru, why aren't you asking your brother for advice? I mean, he _is_ a ladies' man."

"True," the younger boy answered, "but he doesn't have a steady girlfriend like you."

Jyou blushed. 

"Yeah...well...I..."

Takeru laughed. "Don't worry about it. Anyway how did you get together with Mimi? How long have you guys been going out? Do you mind me asking about you're relationship?"

"Um... well... um..." Jyou blushed crimson, and Takeru tried to keep the laughs in, not wanting to fluster the older Digidestined. "Maybe you should talk to Taichi?" he suggested meekly, trying to avoid the subject as much as possible.

"I don't want Taichi to rip out my lungs because I'm in love with his little sister. You know how protective big brothers get over their younger siblings."

"Hmm... you have a point there. Yamato used to say he would throw us into Myotismon's dungeon if we let you get hurt."

"Uh... well... you're avoiding the subject... how did you get together with Mimi, of all people?"

"Well, um… how about Koushiro?"

"Jyou..." Takeru rolled his eyes as Jyou continued to stutter.

"Ken? He's another one of those ladies' men. Or Iori? Or how about your father?" 

Takeru laughed. "Jyou stop avoiding the subject. I can't talk to Ken because he doesn't have a girlfriend. Iori is too young to get into the subject of romance with although he might have some good tips for being polite with a girl, but that's beside the point. So now Jyou, how did you get together with Mimi? When was it anyway? We didn't know there was any romance between the two of you until suddenly we see you two walking in the park, holding hands too! Spill, what's the case with you and Mimi?"

"Maybe you're too young for this...."

"Jyouuuuuuuuuu..." Takeru whined, finally able to lighten up as he continued to batter Jyou for information, temporarily forgetting about Hikari.

"Look... that's... between me and Mimi, all right?"

"What did you do? Sweep her off her feet? Give her flowers? Call her up and ask her out? Or did something happen while you two were off alone in the Forest of Delusions? Did you find your loveeeeeee for each other?" Takeru teased, and Jyou continued to blush crimson, looking about the equivalent of a red light bulb on a Christmas tree.

"No, we did not!" Jyou finally stuttered, "Besides, our Digimon and Ogremon were there the entire time!"

"So, what did you do?" Takeru persisted.

"I um... um... I..."

"Well Jyou, are you going to tell me? If not I think I might be able to persuade you. You know I have this picture of you and Mimi in a very compromising position."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?! WHAT PICTURE? GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Not until you tell me how you to got together."

Jyou mumbled something about kids not being respectful to their elders anymore. "It's like this. I was helping Mimi with her biology and then she starts to flirt with me. Me, being VERY inexperienced with girls didn't know how to react so I let her keep flirting while I tried to teach her biology. Then she made some wise crack about wanting to practice human anatomy on me. Then she kissed me! I didn't know what to do so I guess I sorta...murmph."

"What was that Jyou? You sorta trailed off at the end." 

"I kissed her back ok!"

"Ohh! You dog!"

Jyou turned a dark red and then cleared his thought. 

"Well, after that, I guess we started to go out. Ok, I told you. Now give me that picture!"

"Do you mean you and Mimi have actually been in a 'compromising position' before? I mean there was no picture."

"YOU LIED TO MEEEEEEE????" Jyou screamed, and Takeru winced, willing himself to be invisible as passerby looked at the two oddly.

"Jyou, you're getting off topic again."

"I can't believe you lied to me. And I'm trying to help you," Jyou grumbled.

"Well... I know... sorry... but I don't know how this is going to help. I can't offer to tutor Hikari... she gets perfect grades!"

"Maybe... a study group?"

"A... study group?" Takeru looked doubtful.

"You know... a group that studies?" Jyou said slowly, making sure Takeru got every word.

"I know what a study group is!"

"Oh. I was just making sure," Jyou replied patronizing, and a vein in Takeru's forehead began to throb peevishly.

"I don't think so," Takeru said. "If we did make a study group, there would be other people there so that won't work."

"Oh, right. Well, have you ever tried writing a poem? Or flowers? Or both?

"Uh...have you ever tried that stuff with Mimi? Did it work?" 

"Well, um..."

Takeru felt faint. "It didn't work, did it?"

"Well, I never really was good at poetry... she liked the flowers though... but we were already a couple by that time..."

"So... how is this going to help me?"

"Well... I guess it won't then."

Takeru couldn't help but sigh.

"Jyou..."

"Well... I never really was a date tipster... after all, you're talking to the person who has a girlfriend living in New York... across an ocean and a continent! I don't take her out that often now..."

"Ugh... it's hopeless! I don't know what to do!" Takeru wailed.

"It'll be okay... You need to have hope."

"Do you know how absolutely corny that sounds?"

"As a matter of fact... yes."

~*~

Jyou and Takeru had walked around the rest of the afternoon. They just wandered around and talked about Jyou and Mimi's relationship, love in general, life, and the digital world. Takeru felt an odd sense of trust with Jyou. It was similar to the feelings he had with Yamato but different in a way. He didn't mind because he felt as if Jyou, Taichi, and Koushiro had all become a sort of surrogate brothers to him, but of course the bond he had with all of the older Digidestined boys was nothing like the bond he had with his brother. It was very similar though. 

Even though Takeru had his brother, he found it easiest to confide in Jyou. He knew Jyou wouldn't tell anyone anything unless Takeru said it was all right. Also Jyou was supportive yet critical at the same time. Koushiro was like that too but Takeru wasn't sure if he would have the same philosophical talks with the young redheaded Digidestined that he was having with the blue-haired one. Also, Jyou knew when to stop talking. Many times on the walk, all they had done was walk in silence and admire the world around them. 

As Takeru continued to walk in the silence they had acquired, Jyou too thought on his relationship with the younger boy. He felt as if after the travels in the digital world and the adventures three years later had formed a bond between the two. Takeru was like a little brother to him.

Which was strange because he had never got to be an older brother. Always the younger one in which all the expectations fell upon. But there was also this sense of guilt. What happens if he was giving wrong advice to the younger Digidestined? That would be absolutely horrible. Why oh why did Takeru have to come to him of all people???

Is it because he was the Digidestined of reliability? Right now he felt like the Digidestined with inadequate expertise on certain concepts such as dating. Why couldn't he ask Yamato? _Well, besides the fact that Yamato spent more time running from girls, I suppose. But still, why me? _

The two continued to think about their brotherly relationships as the walked into the center of Odaiba. They we currently on the strip of stores that were all restaurants or little cafes. Miyako's store was located two block down the street and the two unconsciously walked in that direction. Across the street was the park where young children play without a care in the world and relationships were developed. 

Jyou kept walking while he watched a few kids play basketball in the park. They reminded him of Takeru before today, so full of life. He smiled to himself and turned to his side to point the children out to his companion only to find him not there. Instead, the golden hair boy was standing a few feet behind him, staring ahead in shock. 

Jyou frowned and walked up to Takeru. 

"Takeru, what's wrong?" 

"Do you want proof about Daisuke and Hikari because there they are." Takeru then proceeded in pointing right in front of him. 

Jyou turned and looked in the direction that Takeru had pointed. There, in a small cafe, was Motomiya Daisuke and Yagami Hikari. 

Jyou's jaw fell as he watched the young couple giggle and smile at each other and chat pleasantly while ignoring the outside world. 

"Okay, you see them. Now let's go," Takeru tried to walk away, not wanting to see the couple, but Jyou grabbed his shoulder.

"No way, let's go say hi."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?????" Takeru squeaked, "I don't want Daisuke to show off!"

"He's not going to show off."

"You don't know him like I do."

Jyou just looked at him dubiously before steering him into the cafe. Hikari was the first to see them.

"Oh... Jyou, hi! Takeru! What... um... hi..." she mumbled, turning a bright red. Takeru was also turning bright red.

"Yeah, um... hi..." he stuttered. Daisuke had a rather smug look on his face.

Takeru wished desperately that he could wipe that smirk off his face.

"Hey Takeru, did you know Hikari and I were having a very nice date before you came and interrupted us?" Daisuke said, smugly. 

"Oh...well...you see..." Takeru stumbled, trying to think of words to say.

"Oh it was my idea," Jyou intervened. "We were taking a walk and discussing things when we saw the two of you. I was the one who wanted to come over and talk to you. Takeru here didn't want to disturb you but I sorta dragged him into it. I hope we didn't disturb the two of you," Jyou said while observing Hikari and Daisuke. Both had confused and shocked looks on their faces while he was speaking and they remained for a few minutes longer but it soon left Hikari's face as she covered it with a sweet smile. 

"Iie, you two are never disturbances. You should know that."

Daisuke was a little slower. He now snapped out of his trance and smirked. 

"So," he drawled, "what were you two discussing? Takeru's first basketball game where he lost? Man Jyou, you should have seen that game last night; Takeru didn't even make one shot." 

Daisuke smirked at his comment and settled in his chair as he watched Takeru turn slightly pink with anger. Hikari hit Daisuke gently and hissed, "That's not nice Daisuke." 

She then turned and looked at Takeru. "It's ok Takeru. I'm sure it happens to everyone. I'm sure you tried your best." 

Daisuke snorted. "It didn't look like it."

Hikari gave Daisuke a small frown then turned back to Takeru. "Well, he does have a point. Are you okay Takeru? You were a bit distant last night at the game and you are today too. Is there something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

Takeru shook his head rapidly, either to say no or remove the blush that was creeping up on his cheeks or both. 

"I'm… ok," Takeru stuttered. He then grabbed Jyou's arm and tugged. "Ooh look at the time. Come on Jyou, let's get going." 

Jyou allowed himself to be dragged off. When they finally stopped, he turned to Takeru with a questioning look in his eyes. 

Takeru had his back turned to Jyou and his head was slightly drooping. 

"Takeru, what's going on?" Jyou asked. 

Takeru turned and looked at the older boy. With a sigh, he made his decision. "I'm going to leave them alone," he said, bowing his head.

"What?!" Jyou asked in shock. 

Takeru raised his head and gave Jyou a small, quivering smile that did not reach his eyes. 

"I've got to go now Jyou," Takeru said. "Bye!" 

With that, Takeru left Jyou standing there, in shock and disbelief. 

"Takeru..."

Jyou's voice caused the blonde to stop and wait for the older boy to catch up, his expression serious.

"You know... you can't blame Daisuke for acting that way," Jyou smiled a bit to himself, as if thinking about a private joke, "It's probably the first time he's one-upped you on something."

"It's not that. I mean, I'm happy for Daisuke and everything... and... I guess I just want Hikari to be happy," Takeru winced. Excuse him while he threw up at how lame he sounded. No wonder Hikari fell for Daisuke! Probably didn't want to listen to him!

Think. HAPPY THOUGHTS!!

"Oh," the navy-blue haired boy nodded thoughtfully, "Well... Maybe she wasn't right for you anyway."

"Huh?" 

_What? It had always seemed to him that everybody… and he meant EVERYBODY... believed that he and Hikari would fall in love (if they hadn't already!), date, get engaged, marry, have tons of kids, and live to a ripe old age happy and together. It got to the point that even he believed it..._

What was he saying?

"I'm not an expert on romance or anything, and I don't pretend to be. Why you came to me is still a bit of a mystery, but..." his voice trailed off, "Was it really Hikari you were in love with? Or was it very strong friendship? It's probably quite easy to mix the two up."

However, we are all saved from the... erm... happy opportunity of listening to Jyou continue when a sudden scream nearly caused both Digidestined to jump out of their skin (literally).

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HIM!!!!"

"Who?!" the two asked at the same time, and turned to see a very distressed Ichijouji Ken a few blocks down being chased by a hoard of girls.

"KEN-CHAN!"

"BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!"

Takeru and Jyou stared. Never have they ever seen in their lives such a large group of girls at one time. The group of girls they had spotted at the makeup sale at Saks Fifth Avenue had been considerably smaller than the group that was chasing Ken.

"Man," Takeru said, "Onii-chan never had this many girls chasing him."

Jyou could only nod in agreement. 

Ken turned and paled when he saw the mass of girls following him. He sprinted desperately as the thunder of footsteps grew closer. Sure he was the number soccer player in town but that will only get a person so far. He lifted his head and spotted two familiar faces staring curiously at him. Ken smiled as he saw his salvation. He reached up and waved frantically as he yelled, "Takeru! Jyou! HELP ME!!"

Takeru and Jyou continued to stare. "Do you think we should help him?" Jyou asked his companion.

"I dunno," Takeru said, "Will it be safe?"

They turned and stared at each other. "Aww...what the heck," they said together.

"What's the plan?" Takeru asked Jyou.

"You're asking me?"

Ken watched desperately as his friends discussed by themselves. He was nearing them, and they didn't seem like they heard his cry for help.

Takeru watched Ken and his group of follower thunder closer. He turned and grabbed Jyou wrist. "Follow me. I have an idea." They then turned and took off sprinting.

Ken paled as he saw his only means of salvation flee. They weren't going to help him. He watched their fleeing forms in desperation, praying that someone who help him. His friends' forms disappeared and Ken felt his heart sink. He was tiring and the girls didn't look like they would stop anytime soon. Suddenly something grabbed him and yanked him into a dark alley. He screamed, thinking he was finally caught by one of his stalkers/admirers, but a hand clasped over his face in half-scream.

"Shhh!" A voice hissed angrily into his ear. "Do you want to get caught?"

Another voice asked the first, "This is your plan Takeru? We'll be trapped if they figure out we're in here!"

"It doesn't seem like that's happening," the first voice answer. The owner of the voice didn't remove his grip from Ken. Ken was beginning to feel as if he was trapped in a movie as he watched his fan club thunder by the opening of the alley.

Ken watched them run past. Going…going…gone…

Except… 

"Look! There he is!"

"KEN-CHANNNN!!!!!!"

The boys winced as they felt their eardrum burst at the noise. The group came thundering back at them. 

Jyou and Ken turned and glared at Takeru. "GREAT! NOW WE'RE TRAPPED!" 

"BRILLIANT IDEA TAKERU!"

"Hey it's not that bad." Takeru said, giving them an innocent grin. "I mean come on. A bunch of girls chasing after you. Some guys would dream of that happening."

Ken glowered. "But…they're…they're girls and…"

"You're allergic to them?"

"JYOU!"

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" 

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"HEY WHY…"

"IF YOU HADN'T…"

"WHY DON'T YOU…"

"KEN-CHAANNNNN!" 

The three broke off from their argument to stare at the rapidly growing group that had formed in front of the opening. 

"WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"HOW?! YOU WANT US TO FLY OUT OF HERE?! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, WE'RE KINDA STUCK WHEN SOMEBODY... NO NAMES... TOLD US TO RUN IN HERE!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HERE YOU! YOU'RE YELLING IN MY EAR!"

"NANDA?"

"WHAT?" 

"OH, FORGET IT! LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!! Come on! If we go now we might be able to get through."

Takeru grabbed Ken's hand and Ken grabbed Jyou's hand, and together they fought their way through the crowd. 

Ken wanted to raise his arms over his head to protect himself from the girls that were clawing at his hair, but his hands were attached to Jyou's and Takeru's. 

Takeru breathed deeply as he emerged from the crowd. He kept running until he saw Ken and Jyou emerge and then dropped Ken's hand once they were a safe distance away. They all panted and gasped for air.

"That was a close one."

"My sinuses are going crazy," Jyou said while gasping for air. He turned around and said, "They're not stopping!" as the group of followers came stampeding after them. The three paled and took off sprinting. 

They ran down the streets of Odaiba, ignoring the stares they were receiving from bystanders. They sprinted passed the café where Jyou and Takeru had met Daisuke and Hikari, screaming at the two for aid.

Hikari stared. "Daisuke…Did you just see what I just saw?"

Daisuke just blinked.

"I could have sworn I saw Jyou, Takeru, and Ken being chased by a hoard of girls."

"Aa…"

"Should we help them?"

"Help them?" Daisuke echoed.

Hikari leaned forward and turned their heads to see the ends of the mob of girls disappearing. "Too late…"

~*~

"Hurry up Ken!" Takeru yelled as he saw Ken falling behind. 

"I can't! I'm tired!" Ken turned and paled as he saw the girls, still looking fresh and not ready to tire, gaining on him and his friends. 

"Look up there!" Jyou shouted, spotting salvation.

Takeru and Ken lifted their heads and saw a holy glow. "BUS! BUS BUS BUS BUS BUS BUS BUS BUS BUS BUS!!!"

"Come one," Jyou said, "I'll pay the fee! Let's just get on it and get away!!"

The three ran up and reached the side of the bus when the doors closed and the bus started moving. "NOO!!! WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~ _Inside the bus_ ~*~

The bus driver saw no other people approaching the stop and decided it was time to get moving. He began whistling, enjoying the peaceful day he was having. The bus lurched forward as he pressed on the pedal. He reminded himself to get the gears checked the next time he went to the autoshop.

The driver froze as he heard a shriek. He shook his head and thought it was just his imagination. A murmur arose from the passengers, indicating that they heard it as well. 

"Look! Over there!" one passenger cried. 

"Hey! What's that behind us?" another asked.

The driver, overwhelmed by the sudden commotion in his bus, glanced in his rear view mirror and was shocked at what he found. A mass of something was stampeding after his bus. All he could see was a bunch of dust, and heard a bunch of squealing.

"HEY! WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The driver turned to his left and stared out the window. To his surprise there were three boys running along side his bus, two in front, with one trailing behind them. He slammed on the breaks and opened the doors. Two of the three boys leapt on bus. "Don't stop! Keep going!" the younger of the two boys yelled. Confused, the driver obeyed his command and pressed on the gas. He watched confused as the two boys went to the still open door and reached their hands out.

"Come one Ken! Grab my hand!" the blond one said. The boy still outside flailed his hand and grabbed the blonde's hand and was pulled inside. 

The oldest of the boys turned and said, "Okay, you can close the doors now," as if nothing odd had happened. The driver obeyed while the blue-haired boy with glasses deposited bus fare for all three boys. 

The passengers stared at the newcomers with awe and amazement as the three boys moved to the back of the bus. Some of the older passenger looked at them like they were crazy as they passed.

"Mommy? Can we do that?" one little boy inquired to his mother. "NO!" was the reply he received. 

Ken sighed. "I thought that would never end," he said as he plopped down on the seat. 

Jyou could only nod as he took the seat next to on the right of Ken. "Yeah," he breathed. "I'm glad that's over." The two seated boys closed their eyes in exhaustion.

"Uh guys…" Takeru stuttered.

"What is it Takeru?" Ken asked as he lifted one of his eyelids to peer at his blond hair friend. When Ken saw the shocked look on Takeru's face, he sat up and opened both eyes. Jyou followed in suit.

"OH MY GOD!" one of passengers cried out in shock. Ken narrowed his eyes at this comment. He could feel something bad coming.

Takeru lifted a shaky hand. "Look…They're not giving up." 

Ken and Jyou turned around. "NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled. 

The mob of girls was chasing after the bus still. "KEN-CHANNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" they all squeal when the saw Ken's face in the back window of the bus. 

"Man, why are they still following us?" the bus driver asked. "Should I stop and let them on? I'm not sure they'll all fit."

"NOOO!!!!!!!!!" the three boys at the back yelled. "Don't let them on! Keep driving!!"

The driver heeded their request, but asked as he looked at them through his mirror, "Why are they chasing you lads? Are you guys celebrities or something?"

Takeru and Jyou turned and glared at Ken, only causing him to sink into his seat. "Yeah something like that…" they said. 

One of the young girls on the bus noticed how the middle boy slinked down in his seat. She gazed at his familiar face. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ICHIJOUJI KEN!!!!!" she shrieked. 

She sprang off her seat and dashed down to Ken while the other passengers murmured in surprise.

"The boy genius?"

"I hear he's famous!"

"Ichijouji Ken is actually on this bus!"

The girl popped up right in Ken's face, freaking out all three boys. "Ken! Can I have your autograph?" 

Ken could only oblige. He scrawled his name on a scrap of paper the girl produced while she asked him question. 

"Do you have a girlfriend? If not, will you let me be your girlfriend? What are you doing in this part of town? I thought you lived on the other side of the river? Are you here on a date?"

The boy-genius looked to his two… er… supposed friends, who were looking away as if nothing strange was going on, and this was a natural experience for them to witness. _Some friends I've got…_

"On… a… date?" Ken repeated slowly, as if he did not understand what she was saying.

"Yeah! Cause if you're not…" the girl batted her eyelashes, causing Takeru and Jyou to snort as they attempted not to break out into uncontrollable giggles at the way Ken blushed furiously, flustered from the strange showing, "I'm available…"

"Uh…" _Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_ his mind screamed.

Unfortunately, neither Takeru nor Jyou was at all psychic. They continued staring at the girl as she attempted to do some type of seduction dance, becoming a modern and very insane version of Salome. Luckily for all our sanities (and their's too, but we're not worried about them), the bus hit a rut, and the girl fell… very unluckily, right into Ken's lap.

"Ken-chan…" she sighed happily as she snuggled closer to him, gazing lovingly at his face. Ken was now as stiff as a board, to be cliché, as he stared forward, trying not to go into convulsions.

"Actually…" Jyou took some pity on the poor boy, causing the girl to look at him.

"Hey, you two are pretty cute too."

Takeru and Jyou blanched.

As the girl wrapped her arms around Ken's neck (in the process nearly strangling him in the meantime) and began to try and send her own psychic messages to the two Digidestined… messages along the lines of "I'm available" and "Date ME!", Takeru could see that he was going to get nothing more from Jyou, who was looking ready to hyperventilate and was probably busy formulating some plan to keep from going into his own self-induced convulsions.

He cleared his throat.

"Actually," Takeru looked pointedly at the girl, "We _are_ on a date. We're going to be meeting our… er… girlfriends at the… er… aquarium… er… isn't that right, Jyou?"

"Uh…" Jyou blinked, obviously clueless. Takeru sweatdropped.

But it had been enough. The girl immediately distangled herself from Ken and looked at them with a sad look, "Oh."

Another bump on the road, and the bus lurched as the girl fell into Jyou's lap. Ken nearly burst out laughing as Jyou's blush reddened even further as he stiffened as the Digidestined of Kindness had done before.

Happily, she got off and slinked back to her seat at the very _front_ of the bus to sulk.

Jyou, Ken, and Takeru sighed in relief.

And, as another bonus, the bus had finally pulled away from the Ken-crazy hoard of harpies…

~*~

"That was great, Takeru," Ken complimented as the trio exited the bus at the stop for the aquarium. They would have gotten off earlier, but the girl was still watching them suspiciously, so now they were resigned to looking at the aquarium.

Not that they were allowed inside, par say. After the last time Gomamon has used his attack and tried to get into the sea lion tank… Jyou and all the other Digidestined had been permanently banned for life.

_But I thought I saw an evil Digimon there, Jyou!_ Gomamon had explained innocently.

Ken suddenly turned to his fellow Digidestined, "So… what are you two doing here anyway?"

As Jyou sputtered and tried to answer without embarrassing the Digidestined of Hope, an evil thought formulating in his head caused Takeru to grin an angelic yet completely devilish smile, "Don't tell anybody… but Jyou's cheating on Mimi…"

"What?!" Ken stared.

"I am?" asked the completely clueless Digidestined of Reliability.

"Jyou, don't worry, we're with a friend! We can tell him the truth!"

"WHAT?" Ken was understandably lost, as was Jyou.

"The _TRUTH_?!" he echoed.

Takeru pulled the older Digidestined closer, looking earnestly at the Digidestined of Kindness, who looked at them with a perplexed expression, "Just among the three of us… well…"

His voice trailed off as they looked at him expectantly. Ken's eyes literally bugged out and Jyou turned an interesting shade of purple as Takeru glomped him happily as he exclaimed (or really squealed excitedly), "My JYOU-chan and I are on a DATE!"

Ken's eyes dilated as Jyou remained frozen, words sinking in. "Well," was that dejection in his voice? "I really shouldn't intrude on your date… you've already done more than enough for me."

He suddenly noticed that Jyou's face was a crimson red and hands clenched, most likely imagining them clasping firmly around the blonde's neck, "Jyou? Are you okay? You look kinda stressed."

"Stressed?" Jyou hissed softly.

Takeru turned love-filled eyes away from his beloved to turn to Ken, who was staring at Jyou as if he had suddenly sprouted horns and a devil tail, "Aren't you _happy_ for us?!"

"Err… of course I am…"

Takeru continued to ramble happily as Ken smiled painfully and nodded appropriately, neither noticing that steam was beginning to come conspicuously out of Jyou's ears.

"We're NOT on a date!" Jyou screamed, causing Ken to jump about a foot up into the air. Takeru just smiled charmingly, ignoring the mad outburst.

"Oh, Jyou, don't be ashamed!" Takeru hugged Jyou even closer, "Ken's our friend! He doesn't mind, right?"

"Err…" Ken saw the daggers in Jyou's eyes, "Please don't bring me into your lover's feud…"

"Lover's feud?!" Jyou sputtered, "We're not…"

"Fighting!" Takeru cut him off, batting his eyelashes, "We would NEVER fight!"

Ken saw the ever-present mischievous glint in Takeru's eyes and finally caught on. "Oh Jyou!" he said as an evil grin spread across his features, "You don't need to worry! I won't tell anybody!" He then proceeded to whip out a camera that he had taken from a rabid fangirl and took a picture of Takeru hanging onto Jyou, "I'll just _show_ them instead!"

Ken continued to snap pictures while Takeru draped himself over Jyou and posed for Ken. Jyou remained rigid, but a cloud of steam above Jyou's head became clearly evident.

Jyou growled, "Give me that camera."

Ken gave him big puppy eyes and said, "NO!"

Jyou turned to Takeru. "Give me that camera or I'll tell your mom about the math test you failed."

Takeru removed himself from Jyou and stood beside Ken, "Well, the only reason I failed that test is because I got one of the two problems wrong. And if I were you, I wouldn't go around threatening me when I have this," Takeru said while waving Ken's camera around.

He then turned to Ken, "Let's go develop these Ken! And make copies!"

Ken nodded and the two left Jyou seething in front of the aquarium.

As they were walking away from Jyou, Ken asked Takeru, "Why are you guys out here anyway?"

"Well, to tell you the truth," Takeru said, "I was upset about Hikari and Daisuke and went to Jyou for advice."

"What did Hikari and Daisuke do?" Ken asked, perplexed.

"You mean you don't _know_?! I thought you and Daisuke were best friends!"

"Well, I haven't talked to Daisuke in a while."

"Been too busy chasing off girls? Well, since you don't know, Daisuke and Hikari are going out."

"They _are_?!" Ken looked half-shocked but half-pleased. He knew how much the loud brunette really loved the child of light, but he wasn't too sure that Takeru shared the same thoughts, "So what are you going to do?"

"Leave them alone. I mean, what else can I do? What kind of person would I be if I broke them up to fulfill my selfish desires?" Takeru shook his head; "At least they're _happy_. I just want them both to be happy."

"Don't… don't worry, Takeru. You'll find somebody who will also make you happy," Ken smiled kindly.

"Huh," Takeru nodded dumbly before looking at his friend, "Have _you_ found that person yet?"

"ME?" Ken looked flustered and his voice rose about two octaves, "I… I guess so. But I don't know if that person returns my feelings."

"Who is it?" he teased, "Miyako? Hikari? _Jyou_?"

"Takeru!" Ken's face was flushed, _If only I can tell you. But what would that do to our friendship? I can't tell him…_

"Oh come on, how bad can it be?"

_Please don't make me tell you… you were teasing about you and Jyou, but how will you react when you find out that…_

"I love you."

Ken gasped as the three little words that had ruined many a life escaped their iron cage. Takeru now had the same bugged-eye look that had previously entertained Ken's face, "Ah… ah… gomennasai! I… I…"

"I…" Takeru stared at his friend, heart beating wildly, "I gotta go."

And as he fled, another heart thus broke.

~*~

"Jyou?"

Jyou ignored him, gazing angrily at the seals playing happily in their tank, _If Gomamon was here, I'll have him marching fish them to death._ After some brief deliberation, he turned grudgingly to face the Digidestined of Hope.

"What is it now?"

"Er… Er…" he hesitated, then blurted it all out, "Helikesme."

"What?"

"Kenlikesme."

"Huh?"

"Ken. Likes. Me," Takeru looked into Jyou's eyes, "As in _like-like_."

"Oh," Jyou carefully masked the shock, "Do… do you return those feelings?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Well, how does he make you feel?"

"How does he make me feel?"

"Now who's repeating whom? Let me use small, single-syllable words and speak them as slowly as possible.

"How. Does. Ken. I. CHI. JOU. JI. Make. You. _FEEL_."

Takeru stared as the words slowly sank in.

"Happy," he whispered softly, "Ken makes me feel happy."

"Then," Jyou leaned close as if to impart a great secret to the younger boy, "Go tell _him_ that."

~*~

_Another day, another heartbreak… dang, I'm pathetic_, Ken thought glumly as he sat at the bus stop, waiting for it to take him away from this horrible place and its memories, _What on earth did I do that for?! He liked Hikari, not me. What was I THINKING? Maybe I wasn't thinking. Am I losing it? He's probably not even gay…_

"Ah… ah… KEN!"

_Just my imagination…_ I mean, let's be serious, that couldn't possibly be Takeru calling him. _Keep dreaming Ichijouji_.

"Ken, didn't you hear me?" sky-blue eyes looked into his, "Ken?"

_I'm dreaming… I have to be dreaming… but this is a really nice dream…_ Ken thought as he rubbed his eyes, but Takeru didn't disappear, "Ta… Takeru?"

"Re… remember when you said that one day, I'll find somebody who will make me happy?"

_What did Jyou always say? Open mouth, insert foot?_ "Um… yeah?"

"Well," Takeru fiddled with his sleeve, "I think you're that person."

~*~ Epilogue ~*~

"What's this, Jyou?" Mimi asked her boyfriend.

"What's what?" Jyou asked, pulling his nose out of his biology textbook.

"What's this?" she repeated as she put some pictures in front of his face. She watched Jyou's face turn peculiar shades of color. Then she heard an odd noise.

"What's that noise? The clicking one… it sounds like… like the shutter of a camera."

Jyou mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that sweetie? Oh! Are you going to explain the pictures?" Mimi asked, "Or the odd clicking noise?"

"I'M GONNA KILL THEMMMMMMMM!" he screamed. Then, he heard the noise that Mimi was describing, and he whipped around and stared out the window, directly into the lens of a camera held by Takeru, with Ken at his side.

"I'm gonna KILL you two!!" Jyou bellowed through the windows.

~*~

"Umm, Take-koi, I think Jyou's angry. We should leave soon," Ken said.

"Hold on. Just one more."

The loud slam of the door was heard, "Where are you two?! I'm gonna rip your heads off and feed your hearts to a DEVIMON!" He then charged straight for the couple like an angry rhinoceros.

"Oh shit!" Takeru yelled, "RUN! Jyou in psychotic serial murderer mode! And he's headed this way!"

The two sprinted down the road with Jyou on their heels, screaming bloody murder and promises of a slow and painful death.

Mimi came out of the house, screaming, "KIDO JYOU! COME BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN THESE PICTURES RIGHT NOW!"

~*~

Hikari stared lovingly into Daisuke's eyes, "Daisuke… did I ever tell you that I love… TAKERU?!"

Daisuke choked on his drink, "NANDA?!"

As if to answer his question, Takeru and Ken ran by screaming hysterically with a murderous Jyou on their heels.

"What's with them?" Hikari asked as Mimi ran after them, waving photographs.

"Dunno," Daisuke shrugged. He then jumped up and caught one of the photos that flew out of Mimi's hands.

"What the *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP?*"

(Author's note: Due to technical and moral difficulties, a *beep* has been used to replace the above phrase. Thank you for your time and have a nice day)

Hikari stood up and looked at the photo, "Kami-sama…"

They stared at the picture. "I thought Jyou was with Mimi…" Hikari said as they stared at the picture of Takeru draped on a red-faced Jyou.

Daisuke mutely flipped pictures. His eyes bugged out as they saw Ken and Takeru lip-locked.

He flipped pictures again and this time, his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, "Oh… my…" he croaked.

"AHH! My virgin eyes!" Hikari screamed. She quickly covered her eyes and peeked through gaps between her fingers to stare at the picture of Jyou and Mimi in a very, very, VERY compromising position.

Narrator: It appears that Takeru has finally got his picture…

Takeru: And color copies!

PM *cackling*: Wait until I show his father!

Jyou *screaming*: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shin *eyes bug out, as nearly everybody else in the story has done*: Jyou, what _have_ you been _DOING?!"_

Mimi: PERVERT! I thought we weren't going to talk about that incident! *punches Jyou ala Love Hina style*

PAS *files nails*: Ah, a job well done.

PM and PAS *singing*: The fic is done and evil has won because we are evil falalalalalalala…

Cast *covers ears*: MY EARDRUMS! STOPPPPPPPPPPPP! STOP IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS… sane.

PM and PAS *still singing*: Insanity is us and now we beg so please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE DANG IT REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

*sounds of popping as eardrums burst*

PAS: Oh, did _we_ do that?!

PM *shrugs*

The Evil and Sadistic People of America Club

Completed: March 3, 2002

Revised: August, 31, 2002


End file.
